Sarahs Crush
by DeViL bAbE 001
Summary: Sarah has a cruch on Jake.Something wonderful happens and Candy moves in next door. how will this mess everything up for Sarah? rated R for self harm,and mature theams.R&R plez...songfic
1. Taking over me

A/N:Hey poeple. this is my first fanfic and it's also a sonfic i'm gonna try and make them all songfics, only if i can finde a song that fits the story.I'm not gonna change the story to fit the song. Most of the songs will be from Evanescence. Thire my fav groupof all time so you'll see alot of thire stuffin here. and so anywayplez be nice.and PLEZ review! so READ ON!

song andcharacters arnt mine,only the plot.

* * *

The name is Sarah Baker, i'm 14 years old and I have a crush,but it's no ordinary cruch. You see I have a crush on my older brother Jake. I have a BIG family,11 brothers and sisters to be exact. Nora is the oldest, and at the moment she is living with her new boyfriend Bobby somewhere in New York,much to mom and dads dissapointment. Then there is Charlie and Lorraine who are off at collage. Then Henry,Jake,me,Jessica and Kim,the first set of twins, then there was Mark and Mike,and last but not least Nigel and Kyle the last pair of twins. For about a year now all I can think about is Jake. He's all I have on my mind,but he doens't even notice me.Well other then being his sister,but that's all I'll even be "the lil sister" and it drives my crazy I love him more then a sister should love her brother. I know it's wrong but I don't care. Just as I was pulling my hair into my trade mark pigtails there was a knock at the door. 

"COME ON SARAH YOUR GONNA MISS BREAKFAST!" Jake yelled throught the door.

**_"You don't remember me_**

**_But I remeber you_**

**_I lie awake and try so hard_**

**_Not to think of you_**

**_But who can decide what they dream?_**

**_And dream I do..."_**

"I'M COMEING.JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" I yelled right back at him. I sat and listined to his footsteps running down the stairs to get some food before it was all gone. My heart was beating so fast,I could hardly breath. I turned and looked at my self in the miorr hanging on the back of my door. "ok Sarah just breath. Everything will be fine." I said to my refletction. I took a deep breath and started my way down to the dining room. Where I knew he would be. I took my normal seat next to Jake where he was already shoving spoon fulls of food into his mouth.

"God Jake you act like you haven't eatin in days." I said with a look of discust on my face. He looked over at me and smiled. _"Oh God he looks so cute when he does that."_

**_"I believe in you_**

**_I'll give up everything just to find you_**

**_I have to be with you to live to breath_**

**_You'r taking over me"_**

"Ya well I'm hungry." He said when he finaly swallowed his food. "You should reallt eat something too Sarah. Your getting really skinny." He added with a worried look in his eyes.

"FIRST I WAS TO FAT FOR YOU NOW I'M TO SKINNY!What do I have to do to get you to notice the truth!" I screamed at him. I was trying to hold backthe tears threatning to fall. I knew everyone in the room was stearing at me,but all I could look at was Jake. He had a look of total shock on his face.

"Honey are you ok?" I could hear my mom asking as I ran up the stairs. I could hear someone running after me. I didn't turn around to see who it was. I ran into my room and slamed the door on who ever it was that was fallowing me. I layed on my bed and cried. _"Oh my God I blew it. Now I'm gonna have to fave everyone. I'm gonna have to face Jake!" _

"Can I come in?" Jake asked from the door. _"oh no not now."_ I turned my head away from him. I knew he'd come in even if I did say no. As if on cue I felt someone sit on the side of my bed.

**_"Have you forgotten all I know_**

**_And all we had?_**

**_YOu saw me mourning my love for you_**

**_And touched my hand_**

**_I knew you loved me then"_**

"What was that about? Are you ok?" He asked I could hear theconsurne in his voice.

**_"I believe in you_**

**_I'll give up everything just to find you_**

**_I have to be with you to live to breath_**

**_You're taking over me"_**

"Why would you care." It was more of a statment then a question. But of course Jake didn't pick up on this.

"Because I love you Sarah and I would do anything for you. Now tell me what's wrong." I sat up and turned to him. I lent in closer to him, I closed my eyes and let our lips touch. I could feel heat trough my hole body. He put his arms around me and pulled me even closer to him. _"OH MY GOD!YES!" _My mind was screaming. Then somthing even better happend. I could feel his toungh tracing my bottom lip,beging for entrance. I gladly granted it. As we explored eachothers mouths I felt like I was in heaven. Just then the door burst open and we flew apart.

**_"I look in the mirror and see your face_**

**_If I look deep enough_**

**_So many things inside that are_**

**_Just like you taking over me"_**

* * *

"Taking over me" by Evanescence 


	2. authors note

Hey guys. Listen I'm really really sorry butI can't finish this story. I want to but I just don't have the time anymore. I just had a beautiful baby girl, her selfish father has left me, so it's just me and Jakie, and on top of just having a baby I have to go to school,I don't know why but it seems that all my teachers have decided that none of us are to have a life at all this year, and I have to work to be able to provide for my family, and I try to spend whatever extra time I get to spend time with my daughter. So I'm really sorry but I just can't finish the story. Plez forgive me for it. but my daughter matters more to me then this story does. again guys I'm sorry.

DeViL bAbE 001


End file.
